


It Wasn't Her. It Was Him.

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Sect Leaders Love Wen Ruohan [3]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alfa Jiang Fengmian, Bottom Wēn Ruòhán, Celos, M/M, Menciones de WangXian, Mpreg, Omega Wen Ruohan, Omegaverse, Top Jiāng Fēngmián, divorcio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Jiang Fengmian estaba en QishanWen para hablar con Wen Ruohan acerca de como su sobrino, Wen Chao, casi viola a Wei Wuxian, un omega ya unido a Lan Wangji.Entro solo para encontrarse con un Wen Ruohan en calor, llamando el Alfa interior en Jiang Fengmian, quien habia esperado años para tomarlo.Sin Madam Yu para interponerse, Jiang Fengmian tomaria a Wen Ruohan en ese trono en el cual el omega se sentaba.
Relationships: Jiāng Fēngmián/Wēn Ruòhán
Series: Sect Leaders Love Wen Ruohan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	It Wasn't Her. It Was Him.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi mente MDZS me pertenece, porque en vida real no me pertenece. T_T. La cancion tampoco me pertenece, mi voz apesta. 
> 
> Y ya saben lo que se viene. Si, esta sin editar. ;)

**_Whether we're together or apart we can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start._ **

_(Ya sea que estemos juntos o separados ambos podemos quitar las máscaras y admitir que lo lamentamos desde el principio.)_

**-Over Again; One Direction**

* * *

Era la primera vez que los Wen veian al tranquilo Lider de YunmengJiang tan enojado. Podian olir su enojo desde lejos.

Suponian que no estaba de mas, el sobrino del Lider Wen, Wen Chao, habia intentado violar a Wei Wuxian, quien ya estaba unido al alfa Lan Wangji.

Todos sabian que desde su separacion con Madam Yu, Jiang Fengmian habia estado mas feliz. Era bien sabido por todos que el alfa solo habia amado a una persona, Cangse Sanren.

Madam Yu, arrogante como siempre, penso que ser la madre de sus dos hijos iba a ser suficiente para que el alfa volviera por ella, asi que le pidio el divorcio. Jiang Fengmian acepto felizmente y para su horror, habia pasado un año y este no volvia por ella. No hacia falta decir que fue una estupida decision.

Pero aunque estuviera mas feliz, este caso le disgusto. Wen Chao era el sobrino mas cercano a Wen Ruohan, pero su comportamiento era horrible y mas de uno deseaban o que muriera o que fuera mas como Wen Xu, su hermano mayor y el otro sobrino de Wen Ruohan.

Claro, tambien estaban los sobrinos mas queridos de Wen Ruohan, Wen Qing y Wen Ning, que aunque eran lejanos, eran muy favorecidos por Wen Ruohan junto a Wen Xu.

Asi que a pasos largos, Jiang Fengmian se encamino a la sala de trono de Wen Ruohan. Esperando enfrentarse cara a cara con el tiranico y poderoso omega.

* * *

Jiang Fengmian jamas penso encontrarse con esta vista.

Wen Ruohan estaba acurrucado en su trono con pequeños temblores. Un encantador olor a vino de uvas con rosas y chocolate salia del cuerpo tembloroso.

-¿Wen Ruohan? -llamo, ganandose un pequeño gemido.

Wen Ruohan se giro para darle una sensual vista a Jiang Fengmian.

El Lider Wen estaba sin sus usuales ropas de lider y solo tenia una tunica de una sola capa, que mostraba su pecho y que se le resbalaba por el hombro. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus labios tambien por haberlos apretado tanto. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cabello estaba totalmente suelto sin su usual coronilla.

Los ojos carmesi se abrieron al verlo.

-Ah, Ah... Ji-Jiang Fengmian. ¿Que haces aqui? -dijo suavemente, tratando de esconder el hecho de que estaba entrando en calor.

-Iba a hablar contigo hacerca de Wen Chao. -dijo lentamente.

-Oh, si. Wen Chao, ese niño. -dijo tratando de recomponerse.- Pero ven, acercate, vamos a tomar té.

Ambos se sirven del té que estaba ahi y comienzan a tomar. Sin embargo, Jiang Fengmian puede notar el leve temblor en las manos de Wen Ruohan, y los pequeños suspiritos que brotan de sus labios rojos.

-Ruohan, mírame por un momento. -Jiang Fengmian pidió humildemente, Wen Ruohan volteó su rostro para enfocarse en Jiang Fengmian, solo para que un par de cálidos labios presionaran contra los suyos mientras una mano se deslizaba a la parte posterior de su cabello, retorciendo los mechones mientras una mano se fue moviendo entre los muslos de Wen Ruohan y presionó contra el muslo interno de Wen Ruohan, acariciando lentamente. Wen Ruohan se inclinó sobre el beso reflexivamente, su calor lo hacia querer mas.

Jiang Fengmian empujó más fuerte el beso, arrastrando su mano hacia los muslos de Wen Ruohan aún más, las piernas de Wen Ruohan se separaron de él y le permitieron acariciar la polla ligeramente endurecida que estaba allí. La mano de Jiang Fengmian fue hacia el cinturón de Wen Ruohan, aflojando la unica tunica que tenia para tocar el pecho desnudo y los abdominales de Wen Ruohan.

Wen Ruohan se movió para presionar un poco más el beso. Gimió en el beso, sintiéndose aún más resbaladizo, sus miembros y el calor en su estómago siendo más exigente. Jiang Fengmian sintió más su pecho, presionando contra las áreas que él sabía que eran más sensibles y que probablemente recibirían una respuesta de Wen Ruohan.

Jiang Fengmian se separó del beso, Wen Ruohan hizo un suave sonido de protesta, se inclinó hacia adelante mientras jadeaba pesadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba al otro hombre. Jiang Fengmian soltó una suave risa para luego ponerse de pie, y se bajo los pantalones. Tomo a Wen Ruohan y suavemente lo levanto para sacarlo del trono y sentarse el mismo. Sintiendose poderoso.

Wen Ruohan se enfoco en él sin importarle que este se sentara en su trono como si fuera un rey. Disfrutando del poder y la arrogancia que este le daba a Wen Ruohan cuando el omega se sentaba ahi.

-Ven, Ruohan. Sé que tu cuerpo debe estar sintiendo calor ahora mismo. Recibirme aquí mientras estabas en celo fue una elección bastante interesante. -dijo Jiang Fengmian con una sonrisa, Wen RuoHan se sintió un poco confundido por la mención de haber estado en calor, pero se puso de pie temblorosamente y se acercó. Jiang Fengmian puso las manos sobre la cintura de Wen Ruohan y lo guió a arrodillarse en el trono. Wen Ruohan gimió suavemente al sentir la polla dura deslizarse contra él pero no entrar en él.

-Estoy en ... supresores de calor. Parece... que no hicieron efecto. -Wen Ruohan logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para murmurar, los ojos de Jiang Fengmian se abrieron un poco con esa información antes de sonreír, moviéndose ociosamente para presionar un dedo contra el borde de Wen Ruohan, sintiendo la mancha que estaba allí.

-Oh, entonces qué momento mas fortuito para que fracasen. Apenas estás en la etapa inicial, y supongo que no tenías precalentamiento para advertirte de esto. -Jiang Fengmian ronroneó, deslizando lentamente un dedo hacia Wen Ruohan, el omega jadeó y se balanceó contra el dedo ansiosamente, sus manos temblando ligeramente contra los hombros de Jiang Fengmian. Wen Ruohan se balanceó sobre el dedo mientras jadeaba, gimiendo ante la estimulación.

Wen Ruohan gimió suavemente cuando sintió que le sacaban el dedo, y sus manos temblaron más fuerte mientras apretaba su agarre contra los hombros de Jiang Fengmian. Se detuvo cuando sintió que dos dedos se empujaban con cuidado hacia adentro, volviendo a balancearse ansiosamente sobre ellos. Gimió y se apretó al sentir que los dedos rozaban el lugar que siempre enviaba electricidad por su columna cuando se lo presionaba, escuchando una suave risa de Jiang Fengmian, que inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para morder el pecho de Wen Ruohan, manteniendo una mano en la cintura de Wen Ruohan pata asegurarse que no se cayera hacia atrás.

-Solo un poco más hasta que estés listo para mi polla, Ruohan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo estuviste dentro de ti, pero tu cuerpo no ha cambiado en los lugares donde eres más sensible, ¿verdad? ¿Con cuántas personas has dormido desde la última vez que dormimos juntos? -preguntó Jiang Fengmian, presionando un beso contra el cuello de Wen Ruohan, con los dientes raspando la piel antes de morder con fuerza, Wen Ruohan gimiendo fuertemente.

-¡Aah...! F-Fengmian... N-nadie. No me he acostado con nadie. -Wen Ruohan jadeó, un gemido salio de nuevo cuando sintió que le sacaban los dedos. Jiang Fengmian le mordió el cuello nuevamente antes de chupar la mordida, con el objetivo de hacer que la marca fuera un moretón. Wen Ruohan gimió en voz alta, la confusión de su mente cada vez más fuerte. Y al sentir que la cabeza de la polla de Jiang Fengmian se frotaba contra él, gimió de nuevo, sus respiraciones salieron entrecortadas.

-Ruohan di que me quieres y ruega por mí como solías hacerlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te escuché rogar. Pregunta por mí, pide mi nudo. Pídeme que plante a mi hijo dentro de ti. -Jiang Fengmian ordenó, las mejillas de Wen Ruohan se sonrojaron más pero se sintieron mucho más desinhibidas de lo habitual, sus dedos se aferraron a la tela. Podía recordar las veces que había hecho exactamente eso antes, cuando se retorció y se retorció pidiéndole al alfa todo eso y más.

-F-Fengmian, por favor... por favor... Tómame, y... y anúdame. Y trata de... trata de darme un hijo, tu hijo. -La voz de Wen Ruohan tembló ligeramente mientras rogaba con Jiang Fengmian besando su cuello. Wen Ruohan gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir la presión de la cabeza de la polla empujar lentamente dentro de él, la emoción del placer disparando por su espalda. Intentó balancearse contra la polla, mientras tenia a Jiang Fengmian riéndose en su oído.

-Buen chico. Obtendras todo eso. -Jiang Fengmian rozó su boca contra el costado del cuello de Wen Ruohan nuevamente, con los dientes raspando la piel. Wen Ruohan gimió ruidosamente, sintiendo el arrastre de la polla dentro de él, el calor desesperado en la parte inferior de su estómago apenas disminuía ligeramente. Se balanceó de un lado a otro, sintiendo el placer aumentar. Jiang Fengmian observó en silencio, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Wen Ruohan, el sonrojo en las mejillas del Wen Ruohan normalmente reservado era demasiado atractivo para él.

Jiang Fengmian se movió para apretar su agarre en la cintura de Wen Ruohan, follandolo un poco más bruscamente, escuchando los gemidos y jadeos que salían de la boca de Wen Ruohan. Continuó a un ritmo brusco, Wen Ruohan llegó primero con un gemido estremecedor, decorando las túnicas de Jiang Fengmian y el estómago de Wen Ruohan con semen, con un Wen Ruohan inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante.

El nudo de Jiang Fengmian comenzó a formarse, deslizándose dentro y fuera de Wen Ruohan fácilmente al principio pero lentamente se hinchó. Los sonidos que Wen Ruohan hacía cada vez que se arrastraba contra su borde sonaban deliciosos para el Lider Jiang. Jiang Fengmian aceleró un poco más rápido, su nudo finalmente se hinchó lo suficiente como para permanecer firmemente atrapado dentro de Wen Ruohan, Jiang Fengmian duró un par de empujes antes de gemir, soltando su semen dentro de Wen Ruohan, el omega gimió ante la cálida inundación que lo atravesó, presionando más contra Jiang Fengmian.

Jiang Fengmian se movió para frotar la espalda de Wen Ruohan, todavía burlándose del omega mordisqueando donde debería ir la marca de enlace. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer realmente la marca, queriendo la satisfacción de poder hacer que Wen Ruohan le suplicara cuando no estuviera nublado por la lujuria y su calor. Cuando estaba en calor, Jiang Fengmian podría tener a Wen Ruohan montándolo con alegria y desvergüenza.

Había extrañado ver a Wen Ruohan sonrojarse por las mañanas después de esas noches, y había extrañado cuando fue capaz de llevar al hombre tiranico a doblegarse para él. Incluso hubo veces en las que había sido capaz de persuadir a Wen Ruohan para que no tomara sus supresores de calor para pasar el calor juntos. Por supuesto, esas veces había esperado embarazar a Wen Ruohan para tratar de mantener el omega atado a él, pero este solia ser muy cauteloso. Pero esta vez, no tuvo que bailar alrededor de la belleza que tenia sobre el.

Jiang Fengmian detuvo a regañadientes los mordiscos con el aroma del omega fuerte en la nariz de Wen RuoHan. Wen Ruohan descansaba en sus brazos, el omega estaba relajado, esperando a que se calmara el nudo dentro de él. El alfa de ojos violetas se movió para frotar su espalda lentamente, contento de haber podido tener al omega.

Wen Ruohan era tan tiranico que no dejaba que nadie se acercara. Es por eso que no tenia hijos. El omega era un rebelde que no encontraba a nadie digno. Claro, excepto el, quien lo habia hecho suyo desde la juventud.

Le sorprendió un poco que Wen Ruohan terminara por estar en la etapa inicial de su calor por coincidencia. Se preguntó si fue una bendición de los dioses o algo que resultó que el supresor del calor de Wen Ruohan le había fallado. Jiang Fengmian miró por encima del hombro de Wen Ruohan, molesto porque la túnica que llevaba el hombre escondia como sus cuerpos se conectaban. Pero tendría tiempo de mirar su nudo dentro de Wen Ruohan en otros momentos durante este calor. Y, si las cosas salian según lo planeado, por el resto de sus vidas.

-Ruohan, después de que mi nudo se vaya vamos a tu habitación, ¿si? -Jiang Fengmian suavizó su voz en un tono engatusador, Wen Ruohan se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para concentrarse en su rostro.

-Sí, alfa.

Jiang Fengmian inhalo al oir esto.

Amaba que lo llamara asi.

Aun estaba algo enojado de que el omega en sus brazos rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio. Jamas habia amado a Madam Yu, y su actitud hacia que la despreciara mas, auque le agradecia el hecho de que le haya dado dos hermosos hijos. Aun asi seguia disgustandole la mujer. Especialmente por como trato a Wei Wuxian.

Habia estado feliz cuando por fin se la saco de encima. Ahora podia casarse con Wen Ruohan y tener hijos. La mujer ni siquiera imagino que Jiang Fengmian no amaba a Cangse Sanren, la amaba solo como hermana al igual que su esposo. A la persona que verdaderamente amaba estaba en sus brazos y era un omega tiranico.

Mas de uno estuviera sorprendido al ver los oscuros pensamientos del lider que todos pensaron era un alfa santo.

-¿Fengmian? -La voz de Wen Ruohan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Jiang Fengmian puso una dulce sonrisa antes de extender la mano para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Wen Ruohan, tirándolo suavemente antes de tirarlo hacia abajo para un besar los duoces labios de Wen Ruohan. Jiang Fengmian sintió el calor del cuerpo de Wen Ruohan contra el suyo, y se dio cuenta de que el calor del omega se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría hacer durar el calor, disfrutando de la idea de que Wen Ruojan estuviera debajo de él gritando su nombre con voz ronca y suave.

Jiang Fengmian suspiró al sentir su nudo caer, rompiendo el beso y alejándose, escuchando un gemido impaciente de Wen Ruohan. Se enfocó en Wen Ruohan, frotando lentamente su pulgar contra la mejilla del otro antes de moverse para sacar a Wen Ruohan de su regazo, causando que el omega frunciera el ceño un poco.

-Vamos a tu habitacion. Y puedes preparar un pequeño nido allí con mis tunicas. -le dijo Jiang Fengmian. Wen Ruohan se movió para ponerse de pie, las piernas le temblaban un poco y Jiang Fengmian inhaló ligeramente al ver que su semen se resbalaba por las piernas lechosas de Wen Ruohan. Se puso de pie y se subio los pantalones.

-Acomodate la tunica. No tiene sentido usar pantalones, ya que te los volvere a quitar. -Jiang Fengmian ordenó, el omega lo hizo, aunque hizo un puchero pequeño. Jiang Fengmian sintió una sensación de placer ante la idea de tener a Wen Ruohan caminando vistiendo nada debajo de su túnica y con su semen resbalandose por sus muslos. Tal vez si todo saliera de acuerdo con su plan de hacerlo suyo, podría tener a Wen Ruohan así constantemente. Jiang Fengmian se dio la vuelta, ocultando una sonrisa ante la imagen mental de follandose a Wen Ruohan mientras este estaba redondo por cargar a cachorros, sin duda con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-Fengmian... ¿Qué pasa si alguien ve? -Wen Ruohan suspiró suavemente, caminando cerca de él con pasos ligeramente inestables, el sudor resbalando por su rostro y el olor del calor del omega todavía fuerte. Jiang Fengmian sabía que el camino a los aposentos de Wen Ruohan estaría despejado debido a que el olor de ambos estaba esparcido por todo el lugar. Pero se imaginó que burlarse un poco de un Wen Ruohan tan fuera de si sería divertido.

-Tu túnica esconde tanto que probablemente no lo notarian. Y si lo hacen, probablemente se darían cuenta de cómo me montaste en tu propio trono, y probablemente podrían imaginarselo. Eres bastante ruidoso cuando estás en calor. Siempre me gustó eso de ti. Eres mucho más enérgico durante esto. No es que las veces que dormimos juntos mientras no estabas en calor fueran malas, pero es cierto que tu calor hace que las cosas sean un poco más agradables. -comentó Jiang Fengmian burlonamente, Wen Ruohan se sonrojó tan deliciosamente como creía que lo haría.

-F-Fengmian... -Wen Ruohan miró hacia abajo, nervioso por la forma en que Jiang Fengmian lo había descrito tan abiertamente. Jiang Fengmian sonrió un poco más, extendió la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Wen Ruohan y lo arrastró detrás de él, apresurándose a la habitacion de Wen Ruohan.

Por el resto del dia y los dias que vinieron, los aposentos del Lider Wen estaban llenos de dos olores y de gritos de placer.

Estaba mas que claro que la parejita estaba feliz de volver a reencontarse despues de tantos años de no disfrutar estar asi de intimidamente.

Las lamentaciones de no haber aceptado casarse con Jiang Fengmian o de no pelear mas por Wen Ruohan, habian desaparecido. Ambos podian sacarse sus mascaras y aceptar que se lamentaban desde el principio de sus decisiones, pero ahora todo iba a estar bien. El destino iba a seguir este nuevo curso.

* * *

_"No era Cangse Sanren."_

Penso Madam Yu con amargura, viendo a los dos recien casados vestidos de rojo, sentados. Se podia ver la gran barriga de Wen Ruohan sobre su vestido rojo, estaba mas que claro que el hermoso omega estaba embarazado y con esa barriga, lo mas probable es que fueran dos.

Jiang Fenmian tenia un fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura de este mientras le daba de comer, mirandolo con ojos lleno de amor. De vez en cuando se encargaba de sobar la barriga y susurrarle cosas dulces al omega.

Jiang Yanli, Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji estaban cerca de estos, hablando entre ellos, aveces jalando a los recien casados a la conversacion. Los cuatro hablaban y disfrutaban, especialmente debido a los gritos y loqueras de la personifucacion del caos, Wei Wuxian, quien parecia traer vida a la fiesta. Con un Lan Wangji vigilando que su esposo embarazado de 6 meses no se hiciera daño.

Wen Ruohan y Wei Wuxian parecian llevarse tan bien, como mugre y uña. Ambos eran rebeldes y caoticos. Los hermanos Jiang parecian agradarle Wen Ruohan bastante y mas de una vez se les safo la palabra **M** ( _Madre, pero Madam Yu no queria aceptarlo._ ) La vida parecia sonreirles.

Esa vision le abrio los ojos a lo que por tantos años la cego. Penso que Jiang Fengmian amaba a Cangse Sanren y por eso trato de hacerle la vida miserable a Wei Wuxian. Luego penso que darle hijos y haber pasado tantos años juntos eran lo necesario para que este regresara con ella y la amara como ella a el.

Pero no.

Jiang Fengmian uso esa nueva libertad que ella misma le concedio para ir con la persona que verdaderamente amo por todos estos años.

Y su persona amada no era la difunta Cangse Sanren.

 _"_ **_Era Wen Ruohan_ ** _."_

**Author's Note:**

> Despues de ser el sumiso, Jiang Fengmian se levantara para tomar su lugar como seme de el hermoso Wen Ruohan.


End file.
